


How To Find Happiness

by WorldwalkerPure



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Found Family, Harems, I have owned this game for ONE DAY, IT’S EVEN MORE GRATUITOUS, Multi, Polyamory, SURPRISE I WROTE MORE, Sex, This is basically entirely gratuitous sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldwalkerPure/pseuds/WorldwalkerPure
Summary: Their little family might be a tad on the strange side, but Alice wouldn't change it for anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bought God Eater 3 yesterday and I am completely obsessed with the idea of all these very good boys and girls being extremely horny for each other. I have no idea why. Check the notes at the bottom for an image of Alice, which is what I decided to name the protagonist.

Alice loses her virginity when she's fifteen. Pennywort had cleared her for Engaging, and something about having all of Hugo's thoughts, feelings, and emotions in her head made her horny as _anything_. She's not entirely sure if it's an AGE thing or if it's just her, but once it started they just ended up in a feedback loop, each of them getting even more aroused. Not that they could do anything about it in the field.

She can still remember the way she talked Hugo into pulling down her pants that night while the guard snored away outside the cell, the slow, langurous way she moved on top of him, and especially the way he stiffened up beneath her.

That was the way all of her encounters went, in the end - hushed and slow, in the dark so nobody could see. One of the few bright sides to the way the rest of Pennywort viewed AGEs was that nobody was willing to fuck the prison-dwelling subhumans - it'd be like having sex with a feral dog.

Alice has only been on the Chrysanthemum for a few days, but she's already clued in to the fact that 'well, at least I was never raped' is a hell of a depressing bright side. But she's making new bright sides all the time now.

Free of the cuffs binding their hands together, they're all free to finally act on what they _want_ instead of just moving together in ways that won't get them in trouble. Hugo still likes it slow and langurous - romantic, almost. Hugo's an idealist. Zeke pounds her savagely, like he's bringing down his hammer on an Aragami. She's not entirely sure he even sees a difference between his dick and his Arc. (His dick tastes better, honestly. Alice is finding she really likes having cock in her mouth.)

~~~~~~

It's right after their first mission with Claire that Alice realizes she may have fucked up. From what Amy had said, that was the first time Claire had gone out into the Ashlands the entire time they'd been traveling. And Alice was so used to using whatever she could to survive she hadn't hesitated to Engage with Claire, so it wasn't until after they'd gotten back to the Chrysanthemum that she put everything together - this was Claire's first real assignment, first time using the modified Bias Factor to enter the Ashlands, and on top of that she'd Engaged with Alice _multiple times_.

Alice finds Claire in the infirmary, half naked and masturbating frantically. It's not enough, of course - there'd been times she had tried rubbing herself on anything to calm down the burning need, but she'd figured out pretty quickly it just doesn't go away without a partner. Claire sees her and starts to stammer out something, but Alice shuts her up with a kiss and Claire melts into her.

Her breasts are _amazing_ and Alice can't resist playing with them a little, rolling her nipples between her fingers before sucking on them. As she slides a finger inside Claire, she begins rolling her hips and Alice has to slow down a bit to avoid scratching her. By this point she's memorized the taste of Claire's nipples, so she pushes her down to the bed, raises her legs so that they're resting on her shoulders, and dives in mouth first.

When release finally comes, her orgasm is titanic, and Alice is mildly surprised to find herself responding in kind, despite never having touched herself once during the entire session.

From there, it takes a while to explain what happened, but once the facts are laid out for Claire she's...oddly accepting? Alice might not know about much outside of Pennywort, but even she knows enough to understand how unusual her little family actually is.

On the other hand, she's only just figured out she's bisexual, and Claire's breasts really are completely amazing, so she figures it's best not to rock the boat.

After that, even with the extended range Alice can output for the radar, it's still slow going through the Ashlands, and they need to clear out Aragami fairly often. She's not entirely sure how much Hilda suspects of their post-mission orgies, but she's mercifully silent on the matter. Alice spends a lot of time getting hot and bothered killing monsters, getting her _team_ hot and bothered killing monsters, and then having amazing sex with all of them. Really, she's having the time of her life.

~~~~~~~

Once they pick up Lulu and Keith pulls an all-nighter getting the Accel Trigger to work, things...get a little busier, honestly. Engaging while a Trigger is active makes whatever it is she does to her teammates _so much worse_. She finds Lulu in the corridor of the residential section, hands jammed down her pants, not even caring if anyone sees her. Given how hair-trigger she is normally, it says a lot about how far gone she is that she barely even reacts when Alice scoops her up and carries her into the female dorm. It says a lot about how far gone _Alice_ is that as soon as they're both inside she rips off Lulu's clothes and goes to town on her despite Amy being _right there_ , watching them with wide eyes.

Two fingers is quickly proven to not be enough for Lulu, so Alice keeps upping the ante until her entire fist is in there. It's hot and moist and incredibly tight as Lulu flexes around her, almost but not quite there yet. It's only when Alice slips two fingers inside her ass that Lulu finally climaxes, clenching so hard Alice is pretty sure anyone not an AGE would have a broken wrist at this point.

Lulu's melted into a puddle on the floor of the dorm, and Alice absently licks some juices off of her thumb as she picks her up and deposits her on one of the bunks. She nods to Amy, washes her hands, and heads out to the infirmary to see to her boys and Claire, who are no doubt pretty far gone themselves.

~~~~~~~~

The fallout from fucking Lulu unconscious where Hilda's right-hand woman can see everything isn't as bad as it could have been, honestly. Alice explains the whole thing to Hilda, and finally gets an answer - it really is just her, not something that all AGEs experience when they're Engaging. Once she makes it clear that this is something she's been doing for years and she knows the risks, Hilda drops the matter, actually looking a little uncomfortable.

The real surprise, then, is that after their next mission, Amy asks if she can help. She's fairly clear that she's not willing to risk pregnancy, but other than that she apparently really wants in, so Alice rolls with it. She hilts herself on Hugo and Zeke while Claire and Lulu doubleteam Amy, enjoying the view of her girls daisychaining with Amy while she sets the pace for the cocks rubbing up inside her. She's faster than normal - faster than _Zeke_ , for once, and while her boys are recovering she strides over to the other three. Claire and Lulu break off from Amy, who whines in faint disappointment before Alice gets started.

With an AGE's strength, it's tremendously easy to lift Amy up and hold her facing backwards on her shoulders, her slender legs resting easily on her back. While Claire and Lulu make sure none of the seed that Hugo and Zeke left inside her gets on the carpet, Alice applies herself to making sure Amy knows exactly what she's gotten herself into.

The next day, when Amy is noticeably bowlegged walking into the bridge and has a pillow on her seat, Hilda is gracious enough to pretend she doesn't notice.

~~~~~

After the Ashborn attack, Alice takes a bit to get acquainted with Phym before taking on another mission. Given how clingy the little girl is with her 'Mommy', she decides that this time she won't Engage. It's only some Ogretails, after all, there's no need to go overboard.

What she hadn't been counting on was just how used the others had gotten to Engaging with her and blowing off steam afterwards. After the third mission, things had gotten awkward between them, and on the fourth mission Lulu got a nasty gash on her leg when she didn't react to a Dreadpike's sliding attack in time.

They have a long conversation in the infirmary after that, all six of them, and it's made clear to Alice that they feel neglected. None of them _blame_ Phym, exactly, they all love her, but it's fairly obvious something needs to be done.

In the end, they make it clear to Phym that Mommy needs some alone time after missions, and it would make her so happy if you could just play with the other kids for an hour or two - or three, yes, thank you, Zeke - and then she'll be able to play with you for a while before dinner, is that okay?

It is, in fact, okay, now that Phym understands that Mommy isn't going to get knocked into any more three-day comas, because she is strong and tough.

To celebrate, Alice buys a box of condoms from Faith, not asking where she got them from. With proper contraceptives available, Amy's willing to relax on her previous, strict no-dicks policy. Alice holds the first one in her mouth and rolls it onto Zeke's dick before guiding him inside Amy. Claire and Lulu join her in watching Amy get stuffed for the first time in her life, and it's not long before Alice is contentedly sucking on Hugo's dick while Claire sits on Amy's face and Lulu drifts between the two groups as the mood takes her, licking, sucking, and nibbling at all five of them.

When Zeke finishes, Alice slides the condom off of him and Lulu moves in to clean him off. The condom isn't exactly bulging, but it's noticeably full, and Alice makes a production of pouring it into her mouth before kissing Amy and sharing some with her.

In the end, it's four hours before Alice can go play with Phym, but she does make it. She hand-feeds her Rice a la Ampule, and then they have a quick game of cards before bed (Phym absolutely _smokes_ Zeke, she's so proud of her smart little girl).

As Alice lays down to sleep, Phym cuddled up to her and the sounds of her family all around her, she wonders if this is what happiness feels like.


	2. Chapter 2

When they fight the Ra, it's a chaotic mess of heat and violence and _fireballs with teeth, what the hell_ so it takes nearly half an hour of borderline-hostile, confused glances from Ricardo and Hilda before Alice realizes they think she's worked her weird Engage magic on _Phym_. Which, no. She has to actually desire someone for that to work, and Phym is her _daughter_.

They settle down a little when she actually _says_ so, and Alice spends the rest of the day helping Hugo teach Phym how to read. At night, Phym cozies up to Zeke, still a little worried about how the Ra devoured him. Alice leaves Claire, Lulu, and Lil sleeping soundly, scoops up a still-awake Amy, and takes her up to the infirmary.

Today was probably one of the most frightening of Amy's life, and Alice just holds her while she cries out all the panic and terror she hadn't let herself feel earlier. It takes a while, but Alice has plenty of time for her family.

Eventually, Amy's cried herself out, and that's when Alice makes her move. Gently tilting Amy's head up, she leans in and kisses her softly, murmuring words of comfort. Amy, naturally, responds - she's never Engaged with Alice, so the entire time she's been keeping up with the other five with nothing but her own unenhanced libido - and Alice gently strips her before laying her down on the infirmary cot.

Alice looks up at Amy from between her legs and smiles at the sight before her - purple hair fanned out beneath her, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she plays avidly with her nipples. She takes a page from Hugo's book and starts slow, teasing her with just one finger before adjusting a little so that the two of them are face-to-face. As she slides three fingers in and out of Amy, she peppers her face with kisses as she praises her - for working for so hard for their sakes, for the meals she cooks for them, for being able to keep up with them, for _being their Amy_. It's that last one that sends Amy over the edge, the reassurance that she's theirs triggering something in her, and Alice watches the arch of her back as she climaxes with delight.

After all that, Amy dozes off pretty quickly, and Alice follows soon after. When the both of them wake up, it's in Alice's bunk, tucked under the blanket. Phym's bouncing on top of them, laughing a little as she acts as a tiny alarm clock, and nobody is willing to admit who brought them down.

~~~~~~

They're near the end of their journey now, and for the aftermath of their next few missions Alice and her boys devote themselves to their girls. The specter of Pennywort hangs over them, and they bury themselves inside Claire, Lulu, and Amy as a distraction.

And then Hugo comes through for them. Sho, Lil, and Marr are off the ship and in Hilda's beautiful Port, Phym is playing with Ricardo for the night, and Hilda is very pointedly in her office, doing paperwork and deaf to the world for the rest of the night. Tonight, they're celebrating Hugo's big beautiful brain. _And_ his big beautiful cock, but Alice figures she doesn't have to say that out loud.

The first surprise of the night is that Zeke wants in on Hugo's cock. He hasn't been outright dismissive of the idea in the past, but he's usually deflected the conversation away from the topic. But apparently, making sure they can stay on the Chrysanthemum was enough to convince him to go all-in - metaphorically, of course, there's no way Alice will let him deepthroat Hugo when he has no experience with cocksucking _at all_. Still, he manages to get half of Hugo's length in his mouth before he runs out of breath, and soon all five of them are on their knees, lavishing attention on Hugo. Zeke has pride of place on Hugo's cockhead, with Claire and Alice paying attention to his shaft while Lulu and Amy suck on his balls.

When Hugo finally hits his release, Alice doesn't bother finding out if Zeke is up to swallowing yet and just scoops it out of his mouth with her tongue before sharing it around. There's a bit of discussion of who gets to sit on Hugo's lap for the next bit - it almost comes down to a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide but once Zeke joins in they all agree he gets to go first. Hugo lifts him up easily and lowers him down slowly, and they all watch fascinated as Zeke sinks down inch by inch. The whole scene looks _amazing_ , Zeke spread-eagled on Hugo's lap, a thick hard cock in his ass, his own standing as erect as they've ever seen it. Claire and Alice sit to either side of the boys, engulfing Zeke's dick with their breasts as they take turns licking his head while Lulu and Amy sit off to the side, masturbating each other as they watch.

The second load of the night is Zeke's, and the two of them put on a show licking each other's breasts clean, which is enough that Hugo finishes up himself. Zeke groans in satisfaction and stretches, long and loose, and then it seems like everyone wants Hugo in their ass. As always, Amy insists on a condom, but this time it's Zeke that gets to drink it.

As they finish up for the night, Alice hums to herself in satisfaction at a job well done and a life where everything seems to be going right. She also makes a mental note to hum during blowjobs more often, because Hugo really seems to appreciate it.

~~~~~~

Once they leave Chrysanthemum Port, Ricardo returns to active duty. Compared to the other God Eaters Alice has...acquired...on this trip, he's a bit more standoffish. He vanishes before Alice can invite him, so she goes to look for him. Eventually, she finds him getting a handjob from Hilda, and Alice understands why he left like that. She extends an invitation to the pair of them - Phym loves them, so they're already family - and spends the next couple of hours sucking off Hugo and Zeke.

Some serious thought has to go into the arrangements for their next mission - at least one person needs to look after Phym for the night and won't be able to participate. In the end, Lulu and Amy decide to look after Phym for the night, and Alice is pretty relieved - Amy will make sure Phym eats something healthy, and Lulu is pretty good at making desserts.

Hilda opts out of participating, but it's kind of a thrill to have her sitting in a corner watching anyway, so as far as Alice is concerned it's all even. She gets started in on Ricardo's shaft, hardening him up with long, slow licks, when he flips the script a little and asks if Hugo can suck cock as well as she can. The answer is no, of course, but this is absolutely a teachable moment and soon she and Hugo are sharing Ricardo's cock. They take turns swallowing it - Alice down to the base, Hugo about halfway - and they're kissing either side of the head when Ricardo hits his first climax. Hugo gets most of it, opening his mouth so Ricardo can see before swallowing it all down. Pretty much everyone's impressed with Hugo's natural talent, and out of the corner of her eye Alice can see Hilda fondling herself beneath her shirt.

Ricardo's next request requires a little bit of careful positioning to make work, but pretty soon Alice is lying down with Ricardo's surprisingly thick cock inside her, Claire's sitting on her face, Zeke is inside Ricardo's ass, and Hugo is standing to the side getting sucked off by Ricardo - as thanks, he says. The pace at which Ricardo fucks her is being set by Zeke, which means it's fast and brutal, and Alice just concentrates on the taste of Claire on her tongue. From the noises Hugo is making, Ricardo is at least as good at blowjobs as any of her girls, which is a pleasant surprise. In the corner of the room, Hilda's completely topless now - not that it takes much effort to pull _that_ shirt off - and apparently her breasts are large enough that she can suck on her own nipples.

Claire's orgasm serves as a signal for the rest of them - Alice clenches down around Ricardo as he erupts inside her, Zeke lets out a strangled moan as he stiffens up, and Ricardo pulls Hugo's cock out his mouth and aims it directly at Alice, letting it paint her breasts white. He glances over at Hilda and smirks, one eyebrow raised, and that's when Alice realizes the point of all this. She smiles encouragingly at Hilda as she and Ricardo move around on the bed, presenting themselves to their boss. Alice is spread eagled, showing off the creampie Ricardo left inside her, and Ricardo has spread himself open to show off what _Zeke's_ left inside him, and she can _see_ Hilda making her decision. By the time she's walked over, she's completely naked, and the first thing she does is suck Alice's breasts spotlessly clean before moving a little lower down and _holy shit_ that's the best oral sex she's ever had, she can feel Ricardo being smug without even looking at him.

They break apart into two groups - Claire's getting doubleteamed by Zeke and Hugo, while she and Hilda attend to Ricardo again. Hilda's lying on top of Alice and they're both spread wide, waiting for Ricardo to pick. Hilda gets it first, and the force of Ricardo's thrusts adjust her position enough that Alice can start sucking on her nipples, which are hard enough to cut glass at this point. She uses her teeth, just a little, and going from the noises both of them make Hilda must have clamped down around Ricardo even harder than before - it actually takes a little effort for Ricardo to pull out and start fucking Alice. Over to the side, Claire's staring at them over Hugo's shoulder and makes a decision.

The three of them break apart and walk over, Hugo and Zeke feeding their cocks into Alice and Hilda's mouths, and Claire sits down behind Ricardo and attends to Zeke's seed, which Hilda had forgotten about. They're all moving together, now, Ricardo switching between Hilda and Alice, Claire focusing on whichever one of them doesn't have a cock inside them while they busy themselves taking Hugo and Zeke's dicks to the base. At Ricardo's signal, all three of her boys erupt all over Hilda, absolutely covering her, and Claire and Alice descend on her like a starving Aragami. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice can just barely catch a glimpse of Ricardo burying himself in Hugo's ass while Hugo himself is putting his earlier cocksucking lessons to work on Zeke, and she smiles to herself. Mission Fucking: accomplished.

Later that night, after they've all cleaned themselves off, Alice accepts her daughter back from Lulu and Amy. Phym is ridiculously happy to be back with Mommy and babbles cheerfully about the amazing parfait Lulu made, which certainly explains why she smells almost overpoweringly like sugar. That night, as Phym sleeps cuddled up next to her again, Alice softly strokes her hair and considers that yes, this is definitely what happiness feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Why no, I haven't gotten past the bit where Phym first shows up.
> 
> https://imgur.com/qhTzX64 here's a link to what Alice looks like


End file.
